The Tobacco Use Supplement to the Current Population Survey (TUS-CPS) is an NCI-sponsored survey of tobacco use that has been administered as part of the US Census Bureau's Current Population Survey approximately every 3-4 years since 1992-93. Most recent publicly released data are from the 2014-2015 TUS-CPS wave, co-sponsored with the Food and Drug Administration, Center for Tobacco Products (FDA-CTP). The 2014-2015 series includes major new content.